The invention relates to a laminated core for electromagnetic applications, as well as a method for manufacturing such a laminated core. Laminated cores for electromagnetic applications are for example applied as iron cores or ferromagnetic circuits in electromagnetic machines and installations. These may for example be laminated cores in transformers or stators of electric motors.
It is in particular with small electric motors which are manufactured in large batch numbers and for example are applied as drive motors of pump assemblies, in particular of circulation pumps for heating installations, that an inexpensive manufacture and assembly of all components is desired. This also includes an inexpensive manufacture of the stator.
In order to be able to attach windings for coils onto the laminated cores in electromagnetic devices and in particular electric motors, in a more simple manner, these laminated cores are manufactured from segments. Firstly, the coils are deposited onto the individual segments. Subsequently, the segments are firmly connected to one another in their final position. For this, it is known to connect individual stator segments to one another with the help of plug connections, as is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,651 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,900 B1. For this, in each case a groove is formed at one side of the stator segment, and a corresponding projection at the opposite side, which engages into the groove of the adjacent segment. Thereby, a locking connection is formed between projections and groove, or a non-positive fit connection between the projection and groove is formed, which is held together on account of the elastic restoring forces of the groove walls. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the grooves and projections need to be manufactured with great precision in order to observe the tolerances required for the fit. It is particularly with large production numbers that the required tolerances are difficult to maintain on account of tool wear.